


As Fire Bites

by ThatGirlTheyKnow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlTheyKnow/pseuds/ThatGirlTheyKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was right. The fear is so beautiful in Will Graham's eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Fire Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of 'January 26' of my year-long "365 Stories" project. 
> 
> The title is from "Absence" by Pablo Neruda. 
> 
> I own nothing.

Abigail looks down at the knife in her hands, then up to Hannibal. He gives her an encouraging smile, and Abigail looks down at the unconscious man below her.

He's very handsome. She cups his jaw with one hand and her thumb moves across his cheek gently.

She looks at the knife again, and thinks that it's handsome, too.

Thinks that the man would look much more handsome with streaks of red covering his body. Thinks that she could love him, like this, at her mercy and doing this for her. Being this for her. Thinks that if he were awake, there would be a beautiful spark of fear in his eyes and he would struggle against the gag and the ropes. He'd give in eventually. She thinks that he could love her, too.

She presses the blunt edge of the knife to the skin of his neck - she thinks she might scar him so they match. So they're connected. Always connected.

"I love you," she whispers, and moves the knife - slices his neck smoothly, watching the red pour out. She cuts deep, like her father did to her. She thinks she might have it perfectly accurate - the depth, the length, the angle.

He wakes up then, and his eyes meet hers. His body convulses, and his head whips around - to Hannibal, to Abigail again. 

She was right. The fear is so beautiful in Will Graham's eyes.

The red keeps coming and coming and she places her hands over the would, applying pressure, feeling every spasm of Will's body as her hands are coated in the rich, warm liquid. 

When she removes her hands she looks at them in awe. Thinks that this is her life, slick on her hands. Thinks that red is such a lovely colour.

She licks her palm and wipes the rest of the blood on Will's chest. Finger painting swirls and patterns.

When she is done she picks up the knife again, and looks into his eyes one last time, and he probably can't hear her now, or see her, but it's for the best.

"I love you," she says, and slices again. 


End file.
